Conventionally, there is a nitride semiconductor light emitting device configured to uniform a distribution of a current which flows through a nitride semiconductor layer and extract a light from the nitride semiconductor layer efficiently, through a transparent conductive film formed on the nitride semiconductor layer.
Because the nitride semiconductor layer is a material of which an electric conductivity is relatively low, the transparent conductive film is used so as to improve the current spread in the nitride semiconductor layer and prevent an electrode material from shading the extracted light.
In the nitride semiconductor light emitting device, the transparent conductive film is formed on the nitride semiconductor layer, the transparent conductive film is patterned through a first mask and the nitride semiconductor layer is patterned through a second mask after removing the first mask.
Consequently, there is a problem in that manufacturing steps of the nitride semiconductor light emitting device are complicated because a photolithography process is needed twice. Furthermore, there is a problem in that a coverage factor of the transparent conductive film to the nitride semiconductor layer is lowered due to a patterning accuracy of the photolithography process.